


Young Love

by TolSaltWater



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolSaltWater/pseuds/TolSaltWater
Summary: IM SORRY AGAIN





	

"Steven!" Connie yelled.  
Steven turned and saw a tall Quartz soldier standing over him. The soldier swung, Steven not being able to create a bubble or shield fast enough. Connie jumped over him, swinging Rose's sword and poofing the gem. Steven looked up and smiled.  
"Thanks," he said bubbling the gem.  
She nodded and held out her hand,  
"Shall we?"  
They fused into Stevonnie and joined the battle once again.  
The battle went on for hours when one particular enemy gem shot an explosive at the fusion. They gasped as it exploded, Stevonnie splitting. Steven and Connie both went flying, Steven landing on the ground and Connie slamming hard into a wall.  
"Connie!" He yelled, he ran over to her and formed a bubble around the two of them. Rose's sword laid next to her as she slumped against the wall.  
"Connie?" Steven asked, tears forming in his eyes.  
Connie's eyes drifted towards him, blood dripping out of her mouth.  
"I'm sorry... Tell my parents I love them..." She whispered.  
Her eyes slowly closed as Steven parted her cheek, trying to keep her awake.  
"No! No!" He yelled.  
He licked his hand, and put his hand on her cheek. Nothing happened. He tried again, touching her stomach instead.  
"Come on, come on!"  
He kept trying, nothing happening every time. Steven broke down, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked at his best friend.  
"Steven!" Pearl called as she continued to fight.  
"I'm sorry, Steven! You've got to keep fighting!" Garnet yelled.  
Something inside Steven snapped. He looked up and dropped the bubble. He picked up Rose's sword and formed his shield. He raced away, between the battling gems, cutting anyone in his way. He ran right up to Yellow Diamond, "This is your fault!"  
He threw the sword at her, flinging the shield as well. The shield hit the sword, increasing its momentum into her arm. He created a giant shield, throwing it at her face. He attacked and attacked until the other Crystal Gems could join in. Yellow Diamond was poofed and her gem fell to the ground. Steven walked over to the gem, going to crush it.  
"Steven!"  
Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl held him back as tears streamed down his face again.  
"She killed her! She killed Connie! It's all her fault! Just let me do this!" Steven yelled.  
Garnet picked Steven up and took of her glasses.  
"Steven. This isn't you. We don't shatter gems. Even diamonds," She said.  
"But mom shattered Pink Diamond!"  
The gems stared at him silently.  
"To free the planet, Steven..." Pearl said.  
"I'd be freeing the planet by shattering her too! She's the one who wanted to destroy it! To use the cluster!"  
The Crystal Gems looked at each other.  
"I'm sorry, Steven," Garnet said.  
Amethyst bubbled Yellow Diamond's gem and sent it to the temple. Garnet put him back down and Pearl knelt down, comforting him. Steven led them over to Connie. Garnet picked her up and they walked to the nearest warp pad, warping back to the temple.  
Steven and Garnet went to Greg and took had him drive them to the Maheswaran's house. Steven explained a little bit of what happened.  
Days later, they had a funeral where Connie's parents, Steven, and the other Crystal Gems stood quietly. Eventually everyone left except for Steven. He stared out at the ocean, Connie having been buried on the cliff above the temple. He walked down to the beach. He knelt down and formed a shield, using it to dig into the sand. Once finished, he walked away to the temple. In small letters he had wrote, 'I'm sorry I never told you I loved you.'


End file.
